Gabgee
Not to be confused with Gabe Newell Gabgee, is the strongest of the Gabgees. He rules the Gabrielliverse and is rivals with Weegee. Him and Weegee got in a huge battle once but Weegee won. Gabgee's brother is Willeo. There was a rumor that Gabgee died using Veggnegoon in the War of Gabgee IV, but he was saved by Weegee. His adoptive father is Gabtran. He has a son named Kronogee. His arch-nemesis (which was Weegee) is now Doofusgee. He also has 16 forms. This means this is his weakest form. And he also has two fusions, Armagabgee which is when Gabgee gets hit by a Armageddongee Stare, and Sephigabgee which was a temporary form in when Sephiroth possessed him. Creation His creation was originally this myth: One day, Dr. Scientisteegee was making fakegees (as usual) on a Thursday, however a fakegee (at the time) Called Doofusgee accidently spilt happiness powder inside the machine, Gabgee, the "happy fakegee" was then created. He then took Doofusgee with him. However it's been proven ever since Sephiroth appeared that Gabgee is actually Gabe turned into a Weegee Clone. Life Afterwards A couple of years after the creation, Gabgee felt lonely, so he created a brother, son, father, Mother, grandfather, and Great-Grandfather in his image. He learned to become strong by a fakegee called Alphaweegee, then later on he became friends with another opposite fakegee Opigee. Gabgee then got involved with a couple of wars. And so on. Luckily he hasn't died yet. Current life He currently lives in the Gabrielliverse, with his family and his Gabgee clones. He visits Opigee often, and has many media accounts (not as many as O.M.Gee though). He likes to help out even if it's with the same fakegee for the 9,872nd time. He is the 10th richest fakegee too. with ₩999,999,999. He has never killed a fakegee outside of war. He also has almost died in several occasions mostly at War of Gabgee IV. yet got revived by Weegee. And many times during random battles. Like with The Void and with Beegee. Now he is allies with Weegee and joined the A.A.Q.W.F Friends *Alphaweegee *LriGee *Opigee *Ulona *Sling King *Armageddongee *NourGodly1592 *Morshu *Weegee (He is not enemies with Weegee anymore) * Malleo Frenemies * Mario * Greegee * Giygas * Pureegee * Weegee Clone 7734 Enemies * Suicide Mousegee * Squidbob Tentapants * Sonic * Sanic * Luigi * Gab * Sephiroth * Beegee Powers *Laser Eyes: Can shoot lasers at target *Sonic Boom: Creates a wind blast *Zanmato: Slices enemies in half (doesn't work on Fakegees, Gods or Weegees) *Zantetsu: Makes the enemy have Paralysis for two days (doesn't work on Weegee or Gods) *Zantetsuken: Slices enemy in six then explodes (doesn't work on Fakegees, Gods or Weegees) *Invisibility: You can't see him for a moment. *Super Strength: He has super human abilities. Forms Gabgee Fire Gabgee Ice Gabgee Nesus Gabgee Safer-Gabgee Bizzaro Gabgee Superifos Gabgee Omnifos Gabgee Exodus Gabgee Ultimate Gabgee God Gabgee Demon Gabgee Thunder Gabgee Destruction Gabgee Hellminus Gabgee 8-Bit Gabgee User:Gabeharrison49 (Gabriel "Fourty-Nine" Harrison) Other Stuff *He is a fakegee immune to happiness *He is kind of an opposite weegee if you think about it *He has unique abilities with his sword, while most fakegees choose their fists and strength *He has two superweapons: The ZZX-7792 which is completed and the ΞΩΛ-999 (Xi Omega Lambda 999) which is also completed *He created Iotaweegee and Kappaweegee to try and make clones of Gammaweegee and Zetaweegee. *He was in Epic Universe 100! *He is immune to any bullet, no matter how strong, fast or big. He's even immune to Plasma Bullets, Laser Guns and Meh. *He hates his darkside: Sephiroth, though he can't kill him without help. *He has a on/off friendship with Ragegee, Sephiroth's best friend. *He was in Rise of Sqeegee 7! Category:Gabgee Family Category:Gabgee's Forms Category:Fakegees Category:Recolors Category:Dr. Scientisteegee's Experiments